1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a cover for a hinge assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices have hinge assemblies that if left exposed would ruin the look of the device and expose the assembly to pollutants such as dust. To solve this problem protective covers are employed to cover such assemblies. However, such covers are screwed in place which requires time and the use of a tool to remove the cover which is inconvenient and adds to the cost of the assembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.